


You belong to me

by hinata22



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinata22/pseuds/hinata22
Summary: Sasuke has heard that Naruto has fallen in love with Hinata, it is time to claim back the man he's always thought of as his own private property.





	You belong to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a short story set in one night in Naruto's bedroom and is how I imagined my headcanon Sasuke would react after what happens in 'The Last: Naruto the Movie': jealous, possessive and more than a little dominating.  
> I hope it all makes sense, thank you so much for giving my writing a bit of your time and I hope you enjoy reading x

A clicking sound entered Naruto’s dreams, constant, regular and unidentifiable. There was someone in his bed next to him.

‘Hinata,’ he mumbled drowsily, reaching out for her soft body.

His hand touched hard muscular legs. Naruto’s eyes immediately flicked open, but he recognised the presence straight away. His heart beat fast, however, he wasn’t scared, just…surprised.

‘Not Hinata.’ That familiar voice even at its most arrogant and superior still made Naruto’s spirit dance in a way nothing else ever had.

‘I got that, Sasuke.’

Naruto looked up at the man sitting upright next to him. For a brief but very real moment fear pulsed through him at seeing nothing in the blackness but glowing red eyes. He recovered quickly, pulling his consciousness into reality and reminding himself that even when Sasuke was at his most murderous and dangerous, Naruto had never been afraid of him. Why would he be? They were friends.

‘So…um…is there a reason you’re sitting on my bed in the middle of the night with your sharingan activated? I thought you were continuing to celebrate your return to Konoha and all your comrades by spending absolutely no time here?’

Naruto’s vision began to adjust to the dark and he noticed that when he’d reached out in his sleep expecting to find his girlfriend, his hand had strayed a little closer to Sasuke’s crotch than might be considered normal. His instinct was to snatch it away, but his brain intervened, telling him that Sasuke for some completely random reason hadn’t seemed to notice otherwise Naruto would have been kicked across the room. But if he pulled away fast it’d suddenly become a _thing_ , a very awkward thing, instead he’d take his time gradually, casually removing his hand from his friend’s body. 

His plan would probably work better if he could distract Sasuke before Sasuke realised what Naruto was touching.

In a voice that seemed too loud for the shadowy quiet hours of the night, Naruto boomed out, ‘Is this like some sort of stupid test or something? Why wake me up if you don’t want to talk to me, teme?’

‘I didn’t wake you up. And I do want to talk to you.’ Sasuke’s voice had a quiet menace that would terrify anyone who didn’t know him.

But Naruto did know him, he was as confidence of Sasuke’s innate goodness as he was his own. He always had been, that was something that was never going to change.

‘Well, I appear to be awake when I want to be asleep, and you’re not doing much explaining of why you’re here, so I am sticking by my question, why wake me up in the middle of the night if you haven’t got something amazingly urgent to say to me?’

‘I’ve been here a long time waiting for you to finally be aware of me. You’ve always slept too deeply, you need someone strong to watch over and protect you.’

If Naruto hadn’t been so intent on ever so slowly creeping his fingers away from Sasuke’s groin, he’d have punched Sasuke for saying he couldn’t look after himself. He did manage to control his body, but what he said was another matter.

‘You know you’re just better than everyone else, if it’d been an ordinary ninja I’d so have woken up straight away and kicked their arse all the way to Sunagakure.’ Naruto immediately realised that he’d given Sasuke something the bastard would probably take as a compliment. He tried again. ‘My shinobi senses are all just more finely tuned than you could ever understand. Even when I’m not awake, I knows it’s you who’s in my room and I don’t need to wake up because I feel safer with you than anyone else. It’s like deep programmed in me from when we were kids. You remember when I kept having those stupid nightmares about ghosts chasing me? And how every single time I moved my sleeping roll next to you, despite the fact Kakashi was obviously so much harder than you then. So you see, I don’t need anyone to protect me. I’ve always had super instincts and senses.’

Naruto wasn’t sure he’d got his point across to Sasuke as smartly and directly as he’d intended. He was too aware himself of how ‘super’ his senses actually were, as it was only now that he finally worked out what was making the clicking sound that had initially intruded into his dream.

He grinned. ‘I should be mad with you poking through my things, but I guess we’re so well connected that you sensed what I’m about to do and came all this way to check in on me.’ In a more hesitant voice he asked, ‘Did I choose well? I was going to ask Sakura to help, but then I thought it had to be something that came solely from my heart. And I didn’t want any gossip to get out before I got the courage to speak to Hinata myself…so, what do you think?’

The only reply the other man gave was to continue to flick the ring box open and closed with his one thumb.

‘Is it that bad that you’re not going to say anything?’ Naruto’s heart slowed. He had no illusions about his abilities to be romantic, but he needed this to be special for Hinata. She’d been so patient with him, she deserved only the best. It was good Sasuke had turned up out of nowhere to stop Naruto making a huge mistake. One thing about the Uchiha was that Sasuke was not shy about telling him when he was being dumb. Naruto had always dreamed of being a hero, but the reality of having people he’d known all his life treat him as if he was something special and better than them was somehow almost as bad as when he’d been ignored and treated like dirt.

‘I was planning to propose tomorrow…are you hanging around long enough to help me choose a better ring…I’ve been thinking about how to do it right all the time, yaknow, the when and the how. I want it to be perfect for Hinata, I can’t believe I’ve found someone who loves me so much, she’s been on my mind for forever and..…’

‘Forever?’ Sasuke’s voice was pure disdain. ‘You barely noticed her. And on the few occasions when you did you thought she was weird.’

‘Yeah, I know, I am pretty slow on the uptake, but don’t hold that against a guy.’ Naruto blushed. Naruto was almost certain that Sasuke was asexual with no interest in girls at all, but he still had this unexplainable sensation when they were together that Sasuke was far more experienced than Naruto was. Not that that was difficult, but it was a difference between them that made Naruto unusually shy and uncomfortable whenever he became conscious of it. As if he was a kid playing at being a grown up so he could hang out with his cool older friend.

‘I admit I thought it’d be me and Sakura getting hitched and having babies. I guess it sounds stupid to you, but I thought her and me really bonded when I promised to bring you back to her, even when it took a lot longer than I thought it would, and the whole thing was based upon the fact she was obsessed with you…but, like I said, I am pretty slow at these things.’

‘You seem to have swapped your affections to Hinata incredibly fast.’ Sasuke’s voice was so cold that Naruto thought he should belong to an ice breathing clan not a fire one. ‘I always considered one of your best traits to be your loyalty.’

‘Sakura doesn’t care, you know she never wanted me. She even said I never fancied her really, it was just all about competing with you.’ Naruto felt a confusing mixture of defensive at Sasuke’s stoniness, and a ridiculously childish delight that Sasuke thought he was loyal. Everything they’d been through together, and with his guard down in the middle of the night, there was still a very real part of him that was twelve years old and desperate to be acknowledged by the prideful Uchiha.

‘Hnnnn. So you have transferred all your hopes and dreams of marriage from Sakura to Hinata. And you don’t believe your original feelings for Sakura were genuine, but were instead based around trying to get my attention. Interesting, dobe, interesting.’ Sasuke stopped his rhythmic opening and shutting of the box and left it open.

The precious gem glistened slightly in the moonlight, but was nothing compared to the brightness of Sasuke’s eyes. Naruto was used to seeing the red eyes prepared for attack, but there was a different type of glint in them today that was unfamiliar.

‘I don’t know what you’re saying…but it’s not like what you’re saying.’ Naruto bit his lip. He was sure he said stupid things to everyone, but sometimes when he spoke to Sasuke everything he said sounded stupid. ‘I mean, you weren’t about, so yaknow, we haven’t been talking, and neither you or I are great letter writers, but if you were here, you’d see that this thing between me and Hinata has always been there, I just didn’t realise it was there, but then she made me this scarf, well she made me lots of scarves actually because they kept getting ruined, so she had to keep making me a new one, though I didn’t know she was knitting it for me, I saw her working really hard knitting these scarves, and…’

‘Breathe. Then tell me why you needed a _scarf_ so much.’ There was a hint of amusement underneath the harshness of Sasuke’s tone.

‘I didn’t _need_ one, that was like one of the problems. Just before I’d discovered one my mum had knitted and poor Hinata saw me wearing it all the time and kinda thought it was from a lover or something and…’

‘You pitied her so much you decided it was a good idea to marry someone who gets obsessed by making you a gift you don’t desire.’

Naruto growled. ‘It wasn’t like that. It was a sign of her love for me that she kept on making a beautiful…’

‘Scarf.’ Sasuke managed to pronounce ‘scarf’ as if it was the most repulsive word he’d ever heard. ‘You’re making it quite obvious that her declaration of love was to persist in giving you something that she was desperate for you to accept even though it was clear you didn’t want it.’

‘No! I did want it. I just didn’t know I wanted it. Huh, I don’t even know why I’m trying to get you to understand. You’ve never had to think about whether anyone loves you or not, because everyone does.’

‘Hnnn, apart from all the people who still insist I should be executed. Kakashi has told me that…’

‘They’re all dumbfucks who wouldn’t know a hero if he slapped them in the face,’ Naruto interrupted with genuine anger.

‘I’ve heard that you have done far more than slap people you’ve heard sharing their opinions about me. Thank you for defending my honour, you’ve always been a true hero to me.’

Naruto gazed up at Sasuke, who was continuing to stare at the ring. Naruto knew the other man was mocking him, but Sasuke’s voice had contained a rare softness which Naruto didn’t know how to interpret.

‘These people worship me and laugh at my stupidest jokes, and act like everything I say is like sage wisdom, but they don’t get how much more strength it took for you to do what you did. You touched the darkness and were able to come back home from that.’ Naruto lowered his eyes. ‘What I mean, is…you’re a good guy and would do the same for me. If things went wrong for me, if people said bad things about me, you’d slap them down.’

‘No,’ Sasuke said quietly. ‘I wouldn’t slap them. I’d rip their tongues out, then push the useless bits of meat back down their throats and laugh as I watched the final breaths choke out of their pathetic bodies.’

‘Oooohhhhkay, still a bit of darkness there then,’ Naruto chuckled. ‘I know it’s not quite your gig, but you should choose one of the many girls that adore you and give love a chance. Like what I’ve found with Hinata. It makes the world feel different, better, if you know there’s a person who’s always on your side.’

‘I already have someone like that in my life. I have no use for anyone else.’ Sasuke replied.

‘Really?’ Naruto raised his eyebrows. He was surprised that’s all. That was the explanation for why he felt like someone had just gut punched him. ‘Well, yeah, of course you do, and yaknow, I’m so happy about that and yaknow, I know you’re a private guy, so it’s not like a big deal that you haven’t told me about it before even though we’re like best friends, but you’re like telling me now so that’s really cool. Yeah, totally cool. We can double date and things and that’ll be…lots of fun. Is it Sakura? No, there’s no way Sakura would be able to stop herself telling the world about you and her. Is it that Karin girl? She’s kinda hot with the red hair and…glasses…and breasts…and…things…I can see why…’

‘Tell me more about this _scarf_. What was so special about it that it caused your sudden desire to marry a woman you paid no attention to before?’

‘If you wanted to know all this stuff, why didn’t you come before and maybe talk to me in the daylight when I’m awake and like able to explain things better. Because, yaknow, the scarf was very touching but wasn’t that important, it was this genjutsu thing I got stuck in and it showed me how much Hinata loved me.’

‘A _genjutsu_ made you want to marry someone?’ Sasuke sounded even more disparaging than he had about the scarf.

‘It wasn’t like that…it was like just showing me all these memories of Hinata that I hadn’t really ever thought about before…like her making a healing salve for me at the chunin exams…and right back when we were at the academy she chose me to spend a day with over everyone else…and…you weren’t there, but she really stood up against Pain for me, she was willing to die just to give me a bit more time…and then after seeing all these things I started to notice how pretty she was…and yaknow, there was this whole thing with a spiderweb where we were both scared…and…she loves me and she’s always loved me despite how ignorant I’ve been.’

The only sound was Sasuke flicking the ring box open and closed again.

Naruto closed his eyes and rested his head down. He’d spoken enough. Sasuke was the one who had come into his bedroom uninvited, although obviously Sasuke never needed an invite anywhere Naruto was it went without needing to be said the blonde was always happy to see him. But ignoring that. the Uchiha should still be the one giving explanations not demanding them from a tired Naruto. He hoped his friend would help him get the proposal right for Hinata, but Naruto knew full well Sasuke would do things if and when he felt like them, not because someone had asked nicely.

With his perfect bastard timing, Sasuke started speaking just as Naruto was drifting back to sleep.

‘I heard about the fight with Pain. Hinata was brave and I’m grateful to her for looking after you when I wasn’t emotionally ready to fully protect you yet. But if you are giving out proposals based on friends who have saved your life by getting stabbed through multiple times and almost dying themselves, I believe I was there first and take precedence.’

‘What you talking about now, teme?’ Naruto drowsily mumbled.

‘I’m talking about the fight with Haku where all my instincts were to forget my one reason for living, to avenge my parents, and instead all I wanted to do was protect you.’ Sasuke took the ring out of the box and deftly placed it on his finger. He dropped the empty box onto the floor. ‘Uzumaki Naruto you’ll be relieved to know that I love you and only you, and will accept you as my life partner.’

Naruto smiled sleepily without opening his eyes. He liked the sound of those words. They were words he’d secretly dreamed his whole life about. Then a part of his brain became alert enough to message his heart that it was Sasuke speaking them not Hinata.

‘Stop fucking around, teme. I know I’m not good at this relationship thing as it’s all new to me, and I might have chosen the wrong ring, but what me and Hinata have got, what we’ll be together, it’s not something for you to piss about with. You don’t have to always be the superior arrogant bastard, yaknow, you can be happy for me, like I’m happy for you with Karin. I totally respect your relationship that you never bothered telling me about.’

‘Hnnnn. I feel your respect as well as how devoted to Hinata you are, dobe. Since you woke up you’ve been stroking my cock and snuggling up against me.’

Naruto froze. He had no idea how it’d happened, but he realised that instead of creeping his hand discreetly away from Sasuke’s thigh, he had instead planted the offending hand in the middle of the other man’s groin with his fingers searching for and finding the shape of Sasuke’s prick through the Uchiha’s clothes. If that wasn’t bad enough, Sasuke was obviously more aware of what Naruto was doing than he was himself, as Sasuke’s cock was rock hard. And if that still wasn’t bad enough, in settling down to sleep, Naruto had pressed into Sasuke, curling up against his chest.

 ‘Obviously I’m just super tired and…and mistook you for Hinata.’

‘Do you often wank Hinata’s cock ready to ride her?’

Naruto wished that the moon wasn’t shining into the room and it was a little darker so he couldn’t see Sasuke’s smile.

‘I’m not…it’s not…you don’t…you’re such a…’ Naruto gave up on spluttering out his non-explanation as he realised since Sasuke had pointed out what his body was doing, Naruto still hadn’t moved away.

The blonde quickly rolled away from Sasuke and folded his arms firmly across his chest.

‘Have you even had sex with Hinata yet?’ Sasuke looked Naruto up and down.

‘That’s private. Nothing to do with you.’

Naruto felt like his whole body was blushing under Sasuke’s inspection. What could that man see with his sharingan? Definitely not that Hinata had been shyly but determinedly pushing to become more intimate and Naruto was struggling to keep their contact just at kisses. Despite all the time he’d spent with Jiraiya, or maybe because of all the time he’d spent with Jiraiya, it turned out he was a traditional guy in this respect and wanted to wait until after marriage. Which was why he was proposing to Hinata so soon, to take the pressure off him, because she’d be more relaxed once she knew the day would come. No! That was not why he was proposing, to stop his girlfriend pushing to have sex with him, that would be the dumbest reason ever and he knew exactly what Sasuke would make of that. He was proposing because Hinata loved him and they were happy together.

‘Good, you’re still a virgin.’ Sasuke smirked. ‘Idiot that you are, at least on some level, you realised that you belong to me.’

Naruto now felt like not only his skin, but even his insides were blushing. Had Sasuke somehow read his thoughts? Obviously not. Because there was nothing, not a tiniest, weeniest iota of him that had ever thought he _belonged_ to Sasuke. The bastard was just getting off on winding Naruto up. Right now Naruto wished he hadn’t shied away from Hinata’s advances, just so he could wipe the smile off Sasuke’s face with explicit and prolonged details about all the ways he wasn’t a virgin. However, there was nothing he could do about it, him and Sasuke (especially Sasuke with his never previously mentioned relationship) might not chat together about everything the way girls did, but they understood each other and Naruto couldn’t contemplate lying to him. Even about something that would save him embarrassment and humiliation.

Instead he ignored Sasuke provoking him and spoke as casually as he could. ‘Stop screwing with me, and put the ring back in the box, teme.’

‘I told you I accepted your proposal. I’m never taking it off.’

‘Fine. I’m too tired to play games right now.’ Naruto rolled over turning his back to Sasuke, he tried to pull the covers with him, but of course couldn’t as the bastard was sitting on them. ‘You want to be like that. You keep the thing. I’ll choose Hinata a better, more expensive one.’

‘No. You. Won’t.’ Sasuke moved so abruptly and with such speed and skill that Naruto wasn’t sure for a moment what had happened.

‘You can’t pin me down with one arm,’ Naruto said with absolute confidence despite the fact that somehow both his hands were above his head and Sasuke was holding them firmly in place. ‘And your position is totally off where you’re sitting astride me, I can throw you off in less than a second.’ Naruto wiggled under Sasuke. And that was all he was doing: wiggling. ‘Whenever I want to I can throw your butt onto the floor. ‘He wiggled some more. He sighed all his bluster disappearing as he heavily exhaled. ‘I know you’re going to say something about ninjas needing to be ready for action 24/7, but you’ve deliberately chosen to show off some new technique when you knew I’d be drowsy and not able to defend properly. That’s why you’re here then? You’ve learnt a new move and you want to prove you’re better than me, that’s why your eyes are all activated and everything, because you came here to fight? You were just distracting me by pretending to be interested in my life?’

Sasuke gazed down at Naruto in silence.

‘I guess when you put the ring on I was supposed to get into a battle to try and take it off you?’ Naruto shrugged. ‘If you want to test your techniques against me, do it when I am properly awake, surely you can hang around for one day and we can do this in daylight? But, yaknow, you don’t have to provoke me by mocking my relationship with Hinata. If you honestly think it’s a bad ring, tell me straight and I’ll get help choosing another one. I do need that one back though, ‘cause I spent absolutely all the money I had on it, I’ll have to trade it back in and sell some stuff and borrow to get a better one.’

‘You’re not listening. I am keeping the ring.’ The red of Sasuke’s eyes seemed brighter than usual in the dark shadows of the room, but his voice was the same expecting-to-be-obeyed arrogance.

Anger started to build in Naruto. He hadn’t seen or heard anything from Sasuke for ages and ages, and now when his best friend did appear, what did he get? This really annoying attempt to provoke him into a proper fight. Well, if that’s what the bastard wanted, that’s what the bastard would get.  

‘Let’s do this,’ Naruto growled, tensing his muscles ready to throw his full strength at the other man.

‘Yes. We’ve waited too long.’ Sasuke smiled.

Naruto paused deciding which attacks would wipe the smile off his face most effectively, but it was a problem how to debilitate Sasuke the fastest without totally trashing his own room in the process. And in that brief moment, Sasuke leant over him. And kissed him.

Naruto stared up at Sasuke, his mouth hanging open.

And Sasuke kissed him again.

The first kiss had been lips pressing against lips. This second kiss was a hot tongue pushing into his every crevice, tasting and exploring every part of Naruto’s mouth that it could reach; around his cheeks, under his tongue, over the roof of his mouth, running up and down each of Naruto’s teeth.

Naruto lay inert and still, he’d never really thought of his mouth before as much more than something to stuff food into, but right now it felt like a huge sensory cavern that Naruto himself was discovering for the first time under Sasuke’s probing kiss. How could his teeth suddenly become all tingly just because Sasuke was flicking his tongue over them? Teeth were just bones weren’t they? His cock didn’t seem to understand that simple fact, it was already fully erect.

 _It’s Sasuke, Sasuke! Not Hinata_ , Naruto mentally shouted .

Finally, much much later than he should have done, Naruto jerked his head away from Sasuke.

‘Teme, this wasn’t funny to begin with, but now it’s way beyond a joke. Just leave, will you?’

Sasuke let go of Naruto’s hands.

‘Thank you,’ Naruto said with more bitterness than he intended. He didn’t want the bastard to know just how much he was getting to him.

He massaged his wrists as if they were physically hurt, but the real ache was in his groin. Is this how Hinata felt around him? No wonder she could overcome her shyness and keep trying to seduce him. But why was Naruto feeling this way right now when he knew Sasuke was screwing around with him, rather then when he was with the woman who dearly loved him?

‘I’m going to leave soon.’

‘Good,’ Naruto snapped. Not good. He saw little enough of his friend as it was, all he’d have to go on was this awkward meeting until whenever Sasuke next decided to breeze in and mock him for being stupid and inexperienced. Naruto’d been thinking of a long engagement, but maybe if him and Hinata got married soon, Sasuke would care enough to return for the ceremony?

‘And you’re coming with me.’ Sasuke grabbed a handful of Naruto’s hair and yanked the blonde’s head to a position he could kiss in him again.

This kiss was different from the previous two. It was tender, but not the sweet-tender Naruto was accustomed to from Hinata; this was Sasuke-tender; fragile and vulnerable, with the sense that everything could explode into hungry flames at any moment.

When Sasuke pulled away and sat up straight, Naruto automatically arched his back, his lips following the other man’s before he could get control of himself and lay flat down on the bed. But even then, he made no movement to push Sasuke off him which he could easily do now. Naruto looked to the side, unable to meet the Uchiha’s unfaltering gaze.

‘Grow your hair back to how it used to be, I need something longer to hold onto when I’m fucking you from behind,’ Sasuke spoke as if they were in the middle of a completely different conversation, and one that was totally normal for them to have.

‘Grow your fucking arm back first, if you’re planning to be all dominating then at least be able to pin me down and wank me off at the same time.’ Naruto flushed. That was not the correct response, not the correct response at all.

Sasuke laughed, a true laugh that was not mocking or bitter, a sound rare to hear from the Uchiha. Naruto risked looking at him, Sasuke’s eyes were still red, but he was relaxed and happy.

‘I could dominate you with no arms because you’re as desperate to be fucked as I am to fuck you.’ He darted forward and covered Naruto’s throat with quick kisses, then jumped away from the blonde and stood by the bed. In a soft voice he said, ‘But if you want me to have two arms, I’ll look into it. You know why I’ve stayed this way, but things will be different with you by my side. Now get dressed and we can go.’

Sasuke threw some clothes at Naruto which he appeared to have selected earlier, some underwear and one of the orange tracksuits Naruto still loved but tended to only wear lounging around the house now, as even he realised it was a little strange to be wearing exactly the same design of clothes all through your teen years and into adulthood. Naruto sat up and noticed that there was a ready packed bag by the window. Then the glint of the ring on Sasuke’s finger caught his eyes. Sasuke had such slender elegant fingers for a man, for anyone in fact. The ring suited him.

Naruto fiddled absently with the long zipper on the tracksuit but made no move to put it on. Sasuke was talking about some rogue nin, filling Naruto in on all the details as if it was a certainty that they’d be hunting him together.

‘Is this real?’ Naruto abruptly interrupted him, but afterwards his voice stammered and stuttered. ‘It’s not you…winding me up? Is it…was it real…the things you said about me belonging to you…am I the one you meant when you said you had someone already…not Karin?...Did you mean it…when you said that…when you said that…’

‘Yes.’ Sasuke put his hand under Naruto’s chin and raised it so their eyes met. ‘It’s not something I’ll say often, but I’ll say it again tonight for you. I love you. You’re not going to marry Hinata. You always have been mine, but from tonight it’s going to be official from now until time ends.’

Naruto opened his mouth and closed it again.

Sasuke was not discouraged. He pulled off Naruto’s sleep clothes and redressed him for going out. His hand lingering several times around Naruto’s groin and several times Naruto broke his silence and emitted a groan of pure pleasure.

When he finished Sasuke kissed Naruto on the nose. ‘It’s time to go.’ He took Naruto’s hand in his and walked the blonde over to collect the bag by the window.

‘This is too much…too soon…you can’t expect me to…I need to talk to Hinata.’ Naruto’s voice was dazed with no real force behind it, but he yanked his hand away from Sasuke’s with much more strength than necessary.

‘Were you listening when I was telling you about the rogue nin we need to catch?’ Sasuke put his hand on his hip, impatient rather than rejected.

Naruto shook his head.

‘Summary: he is incredibly dangerous and psychotic. I risked diverting to collect you, on the basis that you’d understand the situation and we’d move quickly together to take him down before he kills again.’

‘I’m not something you _collect_ like a spare kunai in between doing missions!’ Naruto moved to hit Sasuke, but the blow was clumsy and predictable. Sasuke deflected it casually like swatting a fly away.

‘What is this really about, teme? I know you can take this guy out on your own… and if there was such a rush why didn’t you wake me immediately…and why are you trying to make me believe that…that… ‘Naruto wiped his hand across his eyes. ‘You don’t need me…Hinata does.’

‘We can talk later. As you point out I’ve wasted enough time waiting for you to wake up on your own. We need to go. Now.’

Sasuke’s voice was so definite that Naruto seriously wondered if he’d somehow daydreamed through a whole conversation where this situation made perfect sense. But he stood his ground.

‘ _You_ need to go. I am busy. Tomorrow I’m going to propose to Hinata.’ It sounded to Naruto’s ears like the right thing to say, but Sasuke scowled at him as if he was being utterly stupid.

Sasuke put his hand around Naruto’s waist and jerked the other man’s body against his. Naruto wondered how he earlier thought Sasuke belonged to an ice clan, the Uchiha’s body was pure fire.

Sasuke put his lips by Naruto’s ear. ‘You are mine.’ He moved his face so they were staring into each other’s eyes. ‘You know this. It’s why you trained so hard to bring me back. You were empty without me close to you. It’s why you’ve started this thing with Hinata, giving yourself blindly to anyone who you believe loves you, because you’re so lonely without me close to you it makes you desperate.’ He kissed Naruto, heat surged through the blonde’s body. ‘But you’ll never feel that way again. I promise. I am claiming you now. Right now. And my love isn’t like Hinata’s. If I make you a scarf, it’ll be formed with chakra binds and I’ll use it to tie you to the bed while I repeatedly ravage you. And my love isn’t like yours. If you reject me I won’t chase around the world after you. If you don’t come after I’ve declared my feelings to you, if you show any doubts, I will leave and never mention it to you again.’ Sasuke grazed his lips over Naruto’s. ‘But my love is like Hinata’s. I’ve loved you since we were children and no one else. But my love is like yours. It’s unbreakable. Once you’re walking by my side as my lover, we’ll never be apart again.’  

Naruto breathed deeply, his heart thumped. He didn’t feel fear often, but it raced through him now. He was confused, would Sasuke see that as doubting? Would Sasuke leave him before they were even together?

Not knowing what to say, Naruto found himself leaning in and kissing Sasuke. A hungry kiss thrusting his tongue into Sasuke’s mouth, yearning to taste the other man. He moaned as Sasuke’s tongue fought back against him, pushing deep into Naruto’s mouth. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke’s waist, squeezing him tightly.

It’d never been like this with Hinata. The thought pained him because of how much it excited him. Sasuke and him were at the start of a journey like nothing he’d experienced before and there was no place for the woman who had silently loved him for so long.

Naruto stepped away. ‘You go after the rogue nin. I’ll catch up with you later. I need to talk to Hinata about…this.’ He touched the ring that was on Sasuke’s finger. It already looked natural as if it had always been there. ‘I don’t know how I’ll explain it…it’s kinda a shock to me…I wasn’t expecting you to feel like you say you do…but, yaknow, I shouldn’t have let you kiss me, and I definitely shouldn’t have kissed you, until I’ve spoken to her.’

Sasuke’s eyes flashed crimson rage. He kissed Naruto with an anger and possessiveness that should have made Naruto push him away, but instead he clung on to Sasuke, wrapping his arms around the other man’s back. It was Sasuke who eventually pulled away leaving Naruto’s lips bleeding and bruised. Sasuke ran his thumb around the blonde’s mouth with a gentleness that was the opposite of his kiss.

‘I’m jealous. It hurts me that you could think of marrying someone else,’ Sasuke said softly.

‘But, teme, I didn’t know…how could I know?’ Naruto put his hands out wide in a gesture of ignorance. ‘If you’d said something before Hinata I…’

‘How could you not know?’ Sasuke interrupted. ‘We’re connected. We’ve said enough to know that what is between us is so rare, usuratonkachi. Why couldn’t you wait for me to come back? You knew more than anyone that I needed time to adjust. Before I was ready.’

‘Maybe some part of me knew, but not the part that’s in charge of me. You needed to say something…obvious to me. But you didn’t, so now I need to talk to Hinata before we can…before we can be together.’ Naruto rested his forehead on Sasuke’s shoulder. ‘Wow, I can’t believe I’m saying that, you and me are going to be…together.’

Sasuke ran a finger down the back of Naruto’s neck. ‘I’ve made it _obvious_ tonight, and each and every day I am going to make it more obvious, if you come with me now. When I say I’m jealous, Naruto, what I mean exactly is that my soul is ripped apart by the idea that if I hadn’t come to you tonight you’d have pledged your eternal love to Hinata tomorrow. And the only thing that calms me, is knowing that you’ll this one time go against your beautiful kind nature and leave her in ignorance and pain with no explanation only rumours twisting her heart as she hears you and I are together.’

Naruto gazed at Sasuke with wide eyes. ‘We can’t start our relationship like that, you asking me to deliberately hurt someone. She’s going to be hurt enough anyway, why make it worse?’

‘Because that is the man I am, and that’s the proof of love that I require from you,’ Sasuke said simply.

‘How about I leave her a letter?’ Naruto pleaded.

‘This isn’t a negotiation. You’re mine and I am not going to allow you to have any contact with your ex-girlfriend until I’ve fucked you so hard and so often your body is moulded to my cock.’ Sasuke opened the window and gestured with his head for Naruto to pick up the bag.

Naruto had a torrent of words swirling around his head that he should hurl at Sasuke and his cruel demand.  But he silently picked up the bag that Sasuke had packed for him while he slept. Sasuke was right, they were connected, although it wasn’t an emotion he felt himself, he understood Sasuke’s jealousy. Even more than saying he loved Naruto, Sasuke’s confession to jealousy was more revealing. It was the prideful, arrogant man admitting to being vulnerable and insecure; that despite the confidence of all his assertions of ownership over Naruto, Sasuke needed the reassurance not only of Naruto choosing him over Hinata, but of Naruto being willing to completely emotionally break her just to make Sasuke happy.

Sasuke climbed out of the window and Naruto followed him.

‘I really didn’t know how much I loved you until this moment,’ Naruto said as they looked over the rooftops of Konoha. ‘Please don’t ask me to do anything I don’t want to again though, as I’m kinda realising that I’ll do anything you want to get you to kiss me.’

‘Usuratonkachi.’ Sasuke squeezed his hand. ‘You know we’re going to be doing a lot more than kissing, don’t you?’

Naruto blushed and his groin stirred at the thought. ‘I’m hoping we will. So much.’

Sasuke caressed the side of Naruto’s face. ‘You’ve proved yourself to me, so let’s catch this rogue nin before sunrise, I’ll fill out the paperwork with Kakashi and you can talk to Hinata, if that’s what you need to do. But don’t ever forget you’re mine.’ Sasuke smiled a loving smile, and even though this was the time when he should need them, the sharingan disappeared and his dark eyes appeared warm and tender.

‘I won’t. Now I know.’ Naruto returned Sasuke’s smile. But out in the cold air with a mission ahead, some of Naruto’s normal stubbornness and temper rose in him. ‘But why the hell couldn’t you have said anything to me before, bastard? No, not bastard, you’re the dobe, not me! Dobe, dobe, dobe.’

Sasuke leapt forward laughing as Naruto chased after him chanting.

‘And you don’t ever forget you’re mine either…Dobe!’ Naruto shouted out.

Sasuke let Naruto catch him. ‘I never have and never will.’

They brushed their lips against one another before disappearing with ninja speed into the shadowy moonlight.


End file.
